


Home? No. Family.

by i_am_the_n1_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton As Family (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Drabble, Light Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Virgil uses jackets as comfort items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_n1_trash/pseuds/i_am_the_n1_trash
Summary: Virgil likes jackets.It shouldn't surprise anyone, really. The times when he was seen without his hoodie were rare. It didn't have to be a hoodie, though. Jackets in general were nice. They were armour, they were a barrier that separated him from the world. Jackets were home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Home? No. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my emotional dependency in jackets onto Virgil? It's more likely then you think.

Virgil likes jackets.

It shouldn't surprise anyone, really. The times when he was seen without his hoodie were rare. It didn't have to be a hoodie, though. Jackets in general were nice. They were armour, they were a barrier that separated him from the world. Jackets were home.  
___

Patton was the first to notice.

They had been baking together, an attempt at bonding when he was still known only as Anxiety. Chocolate chip cookies, if he's not mistaken. The oven had been on, and they were both sweating, the kitchen too small to let the heat leave. Patton was taking off the cardigan from his shoulders, and was looking at Virgil worriedly.

"Anxiety, kiddo" he'd said "aren't you hot in that hoodie? You can take it off and I'll put it outside so it won't get all moist."

Virgil's eyeshadow darkened and he looked panicked at the suggestion. With a raspy voice he answered.

"I'm good, Pat, don't worry."

"You sure? You look like you're going to pass out form the heat!"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Pat don't worry. I just… don't like being without it."

Patton never mentions it again, but he leaves a light gray sweatshirt in his bed that evening, along with a note that says 'In exchange for helping me with the cookies :)'.  
___

Logan is next. He's just sitting in the couch reading when a panicked Virgil comes through the door.

"Logan, have you seen my hoodie? I've looked for it everywhere and I… I can't find it."

He's hyperventilating and has his hair in his hands and he's acting as if the balance in the world has shifted.

Logan gets up, and puts a hand on his shoulder. He regrets it as soon as the other boy jumps.

"Virgil, breathe. You let Patton wash it yesterday, remember?"

"But… But I need it now" Virgil's eyes darted all over the place.

"Patton is in the kitchen, try asking him if it's done. If not, maybe Roman can conjure a jacket up for you?"

Virgil takes a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Logan"

When Virgil leaves the kitchen he is wearing Patton's cardigan and he looks much calmer.

Logan realizes that was the first time he'd seen Virgil without a hoodie. He makes a mental note of that.

The next day there's a soft purple cardigan in Virgil's bed. There's no identification on who left it there, but there was no mistaking the inked words in the tag. 'For when you can't find what you need'  
___

Roman doesn't figure it out as much as Virgil straight up tells him, really. He loves his friend, but he's not known for being observant.

They're talking in the Imagination after a tough day and Virgil takes his sweatshirt off.

"Well, that's a first." Says Roman teasingly "I don't think I've ever seen without that thing"

Virgil stops, almost as if he hadn't noticed what he was doing.

"Yeah, well… guess I just never felt comfortable enough to take it off." He shrugged.

Roman looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

The purple haired boy took a moment to think.

"For me, jackets are a bit like… a safe space, I guess. When I don't feel okay, they ground me. It's a piece of home I can take everywhere. They're nice, even I did get heatstroke that one time it was like 115°. But I don't need it when I'm with someone I trust. Like you." Virgil smiles.

They change the subject quickly, but the words never leave Roman's mind.

'A piece of home, uh? I can relate to that' he thought, absentmindedly rubbing his ear, picking at the skin were a star shaped earring used to be, a small reminder of times when he did not exist.

So he makes him a present. It takes him three months, but it's worth it.  
___

Virgil hears a knock on his door, and when he opens it there's a small box in the ground just outside his room. He pries it ajar and inside there's a jacket. It's made of a soft material that makes him not want to let go, but he is too distracted to notice that. Because it's beautiful.

It's mostly a delicate shade of gray, just a bit darker than the sweatshirt Patton had gotten him. The sleeves are a light purple, same as the pouch in the front, and have simple designs: a blue heart, a navy tie, a red crown and a purple storm cloud, all in a line, starting at the wrist all the way up to the elbow. But the best part is the back. It has carefully embroidered a field of lilacs, underlined with the word 'family' in cursive. Virgil's puts it in and realizes it smells like the flowers that decorate it. There's a small card at the bottom of the box. It's a picture of all four of them, signed by the other three them. He holds it to his heart and breathes in. Family. That was the word. His family was his home. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have no idea how to write Logan?
> 
> The earring thing with Roman is a reference to a headcanon of mine where the twins have matching earrings, courtesy of the split. Remus has a silver moon in his left ear and Roman has a golden star in his right. Ro doesn't wear his anymore because he doesn't want to be associated with his brother, but he still.has the habit of scratching his ear when he's nervous because of it.


End file.
